Pseudoan Religions
Religion in Pseudo is a relatively conservative thing, and not many people take to it other than as a philosophy to live as. This is evidenced by the existence of a large swathe of the world that doesn't have a religion in the conventional sense – the central part of Feferisetan and other places that surround the long-gone Edrensan Ocean and Mirada Ocean have a reigning philosophy without the requirement of any specific individual as worship. There are 10 major proper religions in Old Pseudo, all of which have managed to preserve into the present day. (For the purposes of this article, the quasireligion known as Pseudoan Naturalism is considered a religion but does not count towards the 10.) The Trianon The Trianon or|three parts}} is a common recurring motif across a lot of Pseudoan religion. In the framework of the Trianon, people who practice the religion believe that they are in a three-way relationship with two other races. The other two races' description varies quite a lot amongst the religions, but usually they are given some special abilities and mundane weaknesses. The word "trianon" itself is a calque referring to another Trianon. This strange calque is because the Pseudoans sent in the cultural representatives first before the linguistic representatives, and the only cultural representatives in Pseudo who are good at linguistics are the religious representatives – and they are rather poor at it to begin with. Elose Elose is the only "big" religion amongst all ten religions, being one of the two that span across more than one continent and the only one to span across more than three cultural spheres. This religion revolves around the believers' diplomatic relationship between two supernatural races, the Tesma and the Iroya. No one race is more suprerior than any other race, and the mythology has many heroes from all three sides. This even-handed three-sided setup has naturally given rise to quite a veritable corpus of literature, and this is one of the reasons that the faith is so large. Many, many holy books, totalling more than fifty million words, were written amongst much, much time, and many continued to become canon to this very day. However, it is this incredibly large library of holy texts that made the religion so fractured in the first place. The overextended canon still sometimes cause resentment and wars to be waged within the religion, and the large amount of space that the religion influences do not help the matters much. Only four books are treated as inerrant and universal, and although they are very long (over two million words in total), they are still small compared to the total amount of literature that has ever become canon. In other words, this is an extended case of in-fandom wars. Agenbi Mythology Originally coming from the small island of Agenbi, this religion carried its geographical burden and is now practiced in one of northern reaches of Feleqilus. Agenbi Mythology differs from Elose greatly, although it derives from it. In the mythology, people believe that they are in the middle of two races. These two peoples are in a terribly unhealthy dom-sub relationship and the believers have to moderate between tohe two to stop the world from exploding. It carries much of the themes that the Elose has, including the diplomacy, the failure of which may result in explosions and the two races being separate species. Some of the texts in Elose are still valid in Agenbi Mythology. A thing that the Agenbi Mythology has that the Elose does not is the case of Simulation. The Simulation is a tenet that people should act out what to do when any two parties with an unhealthy dom-sub relation come by. This action is commonly done alost everywhere, and reflects some of their odd behaviours. Category:1.01.16 Culture of Pseudo